Terra Langly
Terra Langly is a mage from Blazing Soul and a member of the Tyrants team, the strongest team in the guild. Coming from a far eastern country, she brings a unique personality to Bantia, often making people view her as strange. Despite this, she is still the only member of the Tyrants people consider to be friendly. She has trained to almost exclusively in close combat, and there are few who can withstand her attacks. Apperence Terra as an average height, 33 year old woman with Pink eyes and shoulder length pink hair. She ties her hair in a pair of buns that sit above her ears, but leaves a pair of bangs that frame her face. She has a large burn scar engulfing her entire right arm that she received the first time she fought Raven. Because of this, she keeps that arm wrapped in bandages at all times, even after the wound has healed. Her guild mark is located on her right thy and is colored yellow. Terra's regular outfit consists of a white t-shirt with puffed shoulders, and slightly modified qipao top over her chest, adorned with a rose shaped broach. She also wares a pair of baggy white marshal artist pants with black sandals. Terra has a black sash that she ties around her waist, which she uses to hold a leather pouch which hangs just below her back. Preferring to travel light, she mostly uses this to carry a journal with information pertaining to jobs she has worked on, as well as other small things, such as money and bandages. Personality Because of her position in the Tyrants, most people assume that she is just as ill-mannered as the rest of them. This however, is completely wrong. Terra is probably the only true friendly member of the Tyrants, often surprising people when she informs them of her membership. Also unlike the other members, Terra prefers to work out of the guild, rather than heading out on long jobs. As she has come from a far off country, she sometimes has difficulty adapting new mannerisms. When addressing people, she will often add something before their name based on their strength. Anyone stronger then her is called "master", any weaker than her is called "student"; and those she considers to be of equal strength are designated as "companion". Some people tend to think of her as strange because if this, but she doesn't mind. Terra lives to fight, and will often be the first to challenge newcomers to the guild to test there strength. People she takes an interest in are often the ones who provide a challenge for her, and soon become friends. This is how she met her boyfriend Waylind Stoutsmen. Though many people don't understand how it came about, Terra is deeply in love with Waylind, and the two often go out on jobs together. Despite the two using completely different magic's, they are considered to be an example of the perfect team, with Waylind fighting at a distance, and Terra dealing with opponents up close. History Hailing from a land far to the east, Terra was taught in marshal arts from the moment she could walk. In her homeland, strength was considered to be everything, so she trained as hard as she could for her family. Unfortunately, as she was the only child of the family, she was under incredible pressure to become the best. She would train for days on end to boost her strength, all to prove that she could live up to her family's expectations. Eventually, she was old enough to enter into a fighting tournament that she considered to be her first test. Though she fought well, she was defeated in the final round. Fixated on her loss, she spent some time traveling, and eventually came to discover magic. Thinking that magic was a great way to get stronger, she eagerly began training in Palm Magic, believing it to be the most well suited to her fighting style. After training for the next year, she believed that she was sure to win this time. Unfortunately, unknown to her, using magic was considered taboo in the tournament. After progressing through several rounds, she was discovered and immediately disqualified. As the tournament was a test of pure fighting skill, becoming a mage was considered cheating and she was banished from the country. Because Terra had little knowledge of the world outside her homeland, she quickly became lost in society. Even traveling became difficult because she didn't have a passport. After a couple years of living as a refugee, Terra arrived in Bantia, and stumbled across the mage guild Blazing Soul. Feeling right at home among the mages there, and inside the arena out back, she joined up with them to take on jobs. While she wasn't working, she was challenging other members to fights, to test her strength. Through her many fights she attracted the eye of Raven Tyran, who became the first to challenge her to a fight. Intrigued by this new challenger, Terra happily accepted, and the two entered into the arena. Quickly, Terra realised that she was outmatched, but that didn't stop her from attempting to fight back. Though she did land a couple of hits, she was utterly defeated, with Raven burning her entire right arm. Still impressed with her fighting potential, Raven offered her a position in his team The Tyrants, which she gladly accepted. While out on a job, she stumbled across Waylind Stoutsmen, another mage not from Bantia. Though the two fought each other for the first week of there relationship, they soon began to have feelings for each other. She soon convinced him to com back to the guild, where he also became a member of The Tyrants. The two quickly became known as the perfect example of what a good team is. Magic and Abilities Palm Magic - Having begun training from a young age, Terra has all but mastered Palm Magic. By adapting it to fit with her fighting style, combined with her incredible strength, she is able to shatter boulders with her bare hands, and punch through stone walls. Terra is even able to deflect swords and clubs unarmed because of the incredible speed at which she can move and deliver attacks. *'10 Palm Impact -' Terra rapidly strikes an opponent 10 times in the same location with her palm. This adds the effect of a jackhammer on opponents, often resulting in broken bones and pulverised organs. Even getting hit once in the series of 10 attacks is enough to wind lower level mages. *'Air Palm Cannon -' Terra thrusts her open palm through the air towards a target, sending out a wave of air like a cannon ball. Though it is far weaker than her regular attacks and only has a range of around 30 feet, it gives her more options in combat, especially against opponents who prefer to keep there distance. *'Dual Palm Hammer -' A quick attack Terra performs by slamming her opponent with both hands. As she can use this attack much more quickly than her others, Terra prefers to group it in while engaged in close combat to catch opponents off guard. *'Heavy Palm Shockwave -' A less direct method of attack in Terra's arsenal. By slamming her hand into the ground Terra can send out a small earthquake like wave that can ether nock opponents of there feat, or throw up debris to crate a smokescreen. *'Palm Revolution -' By twirling with her hands out, Terra is able to attack in a full 360 degree radius. She can use this to attack multiple opponents at once, deliver rapid attacks to a single target, or even as a defensive measure to knock projectiles out of mid air. *'100 Palm Storm -' An extremely devastating attack Terra has developed to penetrate armor, or go through especially resilient opponents. Terra rushes up close to a target, and pummels them with a barrage of 100 palm strikes. Only the toughest opponents are ale to keep fighting after taking this head on, and fewer still do so without injury. Incredible Strength -'Despite her slim frame and small appearance, Terra is one of the most physically powerful members of the guild, sharing the position with fellow members Zumma Drumgater and Geno Azteck. Her highly physical type of magic, as well as her strict workout routine, ensure that her position is well secured within the guild. '''Immense durability -' Along with her strength, Terra's ability to take hits has greatly increased over the years of training she has endured. While she may be outclassed by magic that allows the user to keep out of reach, people forced into hand to hand combat with her stand little chance unless they have had the same lifelong training she has. '''Master Martial Artist - Even before learning magic, Terra has been trained in several forms of marshal arts. She is considered to be the most highly educated person when it comes to the marshal arts within the guild, and few with knowledge of her skills challenge her to fight. From her several forms of marshal arts, she has developed her own fighting style, revolving around quick punches, sweeping kicks, and fluid motions. By adding her Palm Magic to her fighting style, she is able to turn a simple palm strike into a bone shattering impact. Stats Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Blazing Soul Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Martial Artist Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:Human Category:Palm Magic User